Son cadeau d'adieu
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Kuroko, ayant appris le départ de Haizaki, décide d'aller le rejoindre pour comprendre les raisons de son choix. Cependant, lui et Akashi apprendront à leurs dépens qu'on ne fait pas face à Haizaki sans en payer les conséquences. SPOIL/Alternative du chapitre 211/ ep.3-saison.3. Rating M (thèmes 'adultes' abordés implicitement mais très facile à comprendre)


_Hello le monde ! _

_Héééé oui, je ne suis pas morte. Je m'excuse, mais je vous assures, j'avais mes raisons (que j'expliquerais sur mon profil :D). Mais bref, revenons à ce One-shot : _

_L'idée met venue tout simplement en regardant l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 et en me suis rappelée l'interaction entre Alex/Himura et Haizaki et BOOM , ce One-shot est né. Déjà qu'en lisant le chapitre, je m'était dit que Kuroko était complètement suicidaire. Alors en mélangeant le tout, j'ai imaginé une autre version de ce moment_

_Alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite, c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre d'histoire. Alors, je compte sur vous pour me donner un avis honnête et constructif. En ce qui concerne l'orthographe, j'ai vérifié , mais s'il y en a encore, signalez les moi. :D_

_Sur ceux, Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Pairing** : Akashi X Kuroko (Seulement sous-entendu)

**Avertissement** : Deux thèmes sont abordés implicitement, mais ils sont très facile à comprendre. Donc par précaution : Je met rating M. Les gars, vous êtes prévenus.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Seul l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

_Ce one-shot commence quand Kuroko, ayant appris le départ de Haizaki, part le rejoindre devant ce que je nomme une chaudière. (Si j'ai tord, corrigez-moi :D) _

* * *

\- **Hazaki-kun ?**

C'est légèrement étonné que Haizaiki se détourna des flammes pour faire face à Kuroko. Encore en tenu d'entrainement, le bleu était légèrement courbé et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- **Oh, si ce n'est pas Tetsuya. **Sa voix semblait ennuyée, voir même indifférente, mais le joueur fantôme ne s'en soucia pas.

\- **Est-ce vrai que tu quittes le club de Basketball ?**

L'ancien joueur, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, était surpris. C'était quoi ce nouvel intérêt pour sa personne ?

\- **Ouais, c'est vrai.** Cracha-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.-** Pourquoi t'es là ? T'es stupide ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait.**

\- **Ce n'est pas le problème.**

Haizaki arqua d'un sourcil. C'est qu'on allait de surprise en surprise, là. Alors, comme ça, le petit protégé d'Akashi et d'Aomine se sentait concerné par son cas ?

\- ... **Mais tu as tellement de talents, pourquoi**...

\- **La ferme.**

C'était de la pitié ça ? Ou un stupide forme de reconnaissance ? Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre pour savoir qu'il était talentueux. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il aimait vraiment le basket. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était ce ''pourquoi''. Le visage du capitaine lui vient en mémoire. Ses mots, sa manière d'être, son regard, tout en Akashi provoquait en lui des envies de meurtres.

\- **J'en ai marre du Basket. C'est tout, idiot. C'est fatiguant et ça me fait transpirer. C'est plus amusant de sortir avec les filles.**

\- **Tu le penses vraiment ?**

Haizaki se tourna à-demi vers son ex-coéquipier. Il s'apprêtait à l'inviter à voir ailleurs et à s'occuper de sa vie, mais il ne dit rien. Il l'observa silencieusement tout comme Kuroko le faisait. Il pensa, amusé, qu'il devait être le genre de gars à être pris pour une fille dans le métro par les pervers. Une peau pâle, petite taille, petite silhouette, stature légère et ce regard ! Ces grands yeux cyans qui pourraient rendre fou n'importe qui. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et certaines de ses mèches lui collaient au front, encore humide dû à la sueur.

Haizaki sourit alors et se lécha le doigt.

\- **Hé bien, je pense aussi que l'on peut s'amuser avec des garçons**... Répondit-il d'une voix chantonnant. Tout en faisant, le plus grand s'avança lentement, les mains dans les poches, vers Kuroko.

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire**. Fit Kuroko sans perdre son air de désintérêt. Cependant, il suivait chacun des gestes de son interlocuteur.

\- **Mais moi, c'est ce que j'ai dit**. Il arriva à sa hauteur et c'est avec un amusant sans borne qu'il constata que Kuroko ne semblait pas du tout intimidé. Stoïque en toutes circonstance, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut être qu'au fond, ce n'était que des apparences et le joueur regrettait d'être venu seul à sa rencontre ? Dans tous les cas, Haizaki était vraiment content de la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- **Je dois y aller**... **Akashi-kun voulait me voir **...

Haizaki se stoppa un instant. Alors, comme ça, Akashi convoquait le petit Tetsuya à la fin des cours ? En y pensant, Akashi semblait assez protecteur envers son petit protégé et il n'était pas rare de les voir, tout le deux, ensemble. Haizaki se lécha le pouce, fière de l'idée qui germait dans son crâne.

\- **Quelle plaie, ce type. T'ennuyer même après les entraînements.**

\- **Non, ce n'est pas ça** ... **Il voulait me parler de** ...

Kuroko hésitait, c'était indéniable. Son masque commençait petit à petit à se briser pour le plus grand bonheur du blanc. Haizaki supposait qu'il devait redouter la réaction du rouge s'il venait à trop parler. Mais le bleu en avait déjà dit assez pour la sournoiserie du blanc.

\- **Parler ? Vous en avez souvent des conversations en tête-à-tête ?**

Touché. Même si ce ne fut qu'un instant et que Kuroko reprit vite contenance, Haizaki était sûr d'avoir vu les joues du plus petit s'empourprer.

\- **Cela ne te regarde pas, Haizaki-kun. Je dois y -**

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, Haizaki et Kuroko avaient inversés leurs places, coinçant ainsi le joueur fantôme entre lui et la chaudière.

\- **Oh, mais on n'a pas encore fini, Tetsuya.**

Haizaki avança encore tandis que Kuroko cherchait, désespérément, une échappatoire. Il ne pouvait plus reculer au risque de toucher la chaudière en activité et il n'y avait aucun chemin sur les côtés. La seule échappatoire était celle en face de lui, derrière Haizaki.

\- **Tu sais, je trouvais ça triste de quitter le club comme ça.**

Il arriva une nouvelle fois à la hauteur du bleu. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le bleu se dégagea sur le peu de place qu'il y avait sur le côté et dépassa le lycéen. Le blanc ne bougea pas d'un pas. D'un geste fluide et rapide, il attrapa le bras du plus jeune et le jeta contre le mur. Kuroko n'eu même pas le temps d'encaisser le coup que Haizaka attrapa violemment son cou pour l'immobiliser.

\- **Je crois que je dois te remercier ton idiotie.**

Il serra son emprise et jubilait face aux vaines tentatives du bleu de se libérer. Il battait des jambes dans l'espoir de frapper son agresseur et ses mains seraient mollement son poignet.

\- **grâce à elle ...**

De sa main libre, il défit sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il lâcha le cou du plus jeune, le laissant brutalement tomber. Affolé, Kuroko respira bruyamment et tenta de fuir une nouvelle fois. Il sentit cependant une main le retourner et le plaquer sol. Hazaiki le surplomba en coinçant ces deux poignets d'une même prise. L'autre main d'Haizaki vient caresser le ventre de Kuroko et remonta lentement jusqu'à venir attraper sa joue, le forçant à le regarder.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression de terreur sur le visage du bleu. Il ne pu retenir un sourire. Il s'approcha alors très près de son visage, jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui du plus petit.

\- **je sais exactement quel cadeau d'adieu offrir à notre capitaine.**

* * *

Akashi savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jamais, Kuroko n'arrivait en retard. Il était toujours présent, prêt et en avance. Et les rares fois, ou Kuroko était dans l'impossibilité de venir, il le prévenait toujours par un sms ou un court appel pour ne pas le faire attendre.

Cependant, là, il n'avait rien. Ni message, ni appel.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et fixa la grande horloge. Les cours étaient finis depuis bien longtemps, comme les entraînements des clubs. Alors, ou pouvait-il bien être ?

\- **Akashicchi ?**

Le dénommé se retourna et vit alors toutes l'équipe première. Toute, sauf celui qu'il voulait voir.

\- **N'étais-tu pas déjà rentré **? Demanda Midorima.

\- **Je devais lire certains documents. Kuroko n'est pas avec vous ?**

Aomine grogna légèrement. - **Il est parti tout à l'heure à la poursuite de Haizaki**.

Akashi fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. - **Seul ?**

\- **Je l'aurais bien arrêté, mais quand Kurokocchi a une idée en tête, c'est dur de l'en faire démordre. **Kise semblait tout aussi embêté.

\- **Où sont-ils allés ?**

Murasakibara réfléchit un moment en ouvrant un nouveau paquet de chips. - **Mmmmh**... **Je crois avoir vu Haizaki avec ses baskets **... **Il partait vers la chaudière**...

-** Il y a un problème **? Midorima connaissait assez bien maintenant Akashi pour déceler certains de ses mimiques. Et celle qu'il abordait en cet instant ne présageait rien de bon.

Akashi le fixa un moment. -** Rien. Rentrer chez vous. L'entraînement de demain ne sera pas de tout repos.**

Sur ces mots, il quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers la dite-chaudière. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et les rues étaient vides de monde. Les milliers de feuilles mortes jonchant le sol éclairés par tous les spots de lumières donnaient un aspect assez romantique au paysage que Akashi aimé partager avec Kuroko. Il sortit de l'enceinte principale de Teiko et marcha un moment à l'extérieur afin d'atteindre la portique qui menait aux installations annexe - dont la chaudière faisait partie. Avant d'entrée, il vit de l'autre coin de la rue, un bus s'arrêter. Plusieurs personnes y montèrent jusqu'à ce que son regard rubis croise celui perçant de Haizaki. Lorsque ce dernier le remarqua, un impitoyable sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Akashi décida de l'ignorer et continua son chemin.

\- **Remercie Tetsuya de ma part.**

Le rouge surpris, se tourna vers le blanc qui abordait toujours sou sourire vainqueur. Il se lécha le pouce et monta dans le transport en commun. Akashi regarda le véhicule partir tout en se repassant la phrase de Haizaiki.

\- **Tetsuya ...**

Il arrêta de réfléchir et courra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les lumières se faisaient de plus en plus inexistantes, mais cela n' handicapait en rien l'empereur. Il trouva facilement la chaudière et se mit à inspecter les alentours à la recherche de son précieux compagnon.

Et il le trouva.

Il se rapprocha en courant avant de s'agenouiller près de lui. Et Akashi ne cru jamais avoir eu aussi mal qu'en cet instant.

Une jambe brisée, Un bras mutilé, un cou griffé, un t-shirt déchiré, du sang, des larmes.

Rien au monde n'avait provoqué une telle douleur et une telle haine aux yeux de Akashi Seijuro, que le corps brisé et blessé de Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Comme d'habitude, les avis ou bla-bla inutiles sont toujours acceptés ! _

_J'aimerais aussi avoir un avis pour le nouveau format du chapitre (les dialogues en gras, ... ) , dois-je le garder ou reprendre la même que celle de ''Lorsque Kurokocchi boit '' ? _

_Aussi (oui, j'abuse, mais c'est la dernière ! ) Si jamais l'une de vous a une meilleur idée de titre, dites le moi parce que j'avoues que celui-ci ne me plaît pas trop._


End file.
